The 42nd Annual Hunger Games
by Tribute Girls
Summary: Drama, death, romance, and more death! This story follows Ren, the 14 year old tribute of District 2, and her struggle in the Games. T due to possible gore.


A sharp prick in my finger draws blood, but I'm used to this sensation by now. The man nods and I go through to the group of girls my age, fourteen. Immediately, my twin sister rushes over to me.

'Hurry up Ren,' Tia implores, batting her o

verly long eyelashes of her brown eyes, 'Luke's asking where you are.'

I follow her, struck dumb by this revelation. Why would Luke want to see me? Or was my sister just laying it on thick, making it sound like he wants to see me? I can never tell with the way Tia talks, it always sounds like it has a double meaning. If Luke really does want to see me, it's probably just to wish me luck, I guess. We reach the edge of our group, where , across the small pathway that separates the girls from the boys, we can see Luke easily, leaning just out of his group and waving at us.

'You all right Ren?' Luke calls across. I smile weakly and nod in response. 'C'mon, cheer up, at least you haven't got tesserae, your name's only in there three times. Feel sorry for me. Four times my name's in there. I'm surprised they don't just throw the ball away and tell me I'm the only one in there,' he shakes his head, keeping an eye on me for my reaction. I can't help myself, I begin laughing, though I try not to. Tia and Luke join my laughter quickly. Luke has always known how to cheer me up, and I'm glad he can.

'He-hem,' an annoying, high pitched cough echoes through the square on the speaker system. A tall women with startling golden facial tattoos, with matching hair and outfit, is standing in the middle of the stage they erect especially for the reaping. Me, Tia and Luke turn to face her, grudgingly however.

After the usual drawl about the Capitol, she walks over to the large glass ball on the right side of the stage.

'Ladies first,' she announces, before plunging her hand into the sea of paper slips inside the glass ball. After reading it, she pauses dramatically before saying:

'Ren Hillson.'

My mouth goes dry and my eyes widen. Tia grips my hand tight, which brings me back to now.

'Don't volunteer, don't you dare,' I murmur, before stepping into the pathway. I walk slowly to the stage, steeling myself from tears or any sign of emotion. I know all eyes are on me, but I ignore them. I carefully climb the steps leading to the stage and onto my platform.

'So you're Ren?' the woman asks and I respond with a nod. 'And how old are you?'

'Fourteen,' I say, and I curse myself because my voice is barely audible. The woman smiles, though it looks more like a leer, and moves over to the boy's ball of names. I scan the crowd and see Luke. His face is mostly blank, but his eyes seem downcast and almost distant. I try to console him with a small smile, but it doesn't even convince me, so I doubt it worked on him.

'Taylor Samson,' the woman calls. Everything becomes even more unreal for me then. Taylor is Luke's younger brother, this is his first reaping. A timid, blonde haired boy, almost a miniature Luke, steps out of the group of twelve year old boys and is escorted to the stage by the pair of Peacekeepers I suppose must've walked with me. I find Luke quickly in the crowd again, and it shocks and hurts me to see how distraught he looks.

Taylor reaches the platform and looks quickly across at me. I know Luke's voice is coming before I hear it.

'I volunteer!'

The gold woman watches Luke like a hawk as he walks up to the stage. He places a firm hand on Taylor's shoulder, then gently pushes him away from the platform, taking his space a moment later.

'And your name is?' the woman inquires.

'Luke Samson,' Luke replies, no longer betraying any emotions. This is the side of Luke I admire. A blank wall, emotionless and 's the side he saves for his weapons lessons, that I only see when I peek through the door so rarely.

'So that was your brother? Well, can't let him have all the glory, can we?' the woman giggles. Me and Luke face each other and shake hands.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the tributes of District two!'

**This is by Me, Rose, the oldest of the Tribute Girls. Hope you like it!**


End file.
